metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosemary
is a systems analyst and Raiden's wife. Background Early Life Much of Rosemary's true past is unknown, though she later worked as a spy for the Patriots. She was ordered by the Patriots to change her appearance to match what Raiden would find attractive in order to be his perfect match. As a result she changed her appearance, clothing style, even the color of her eyes in order to meet the standards of Raiden's psyche profile. Rose met Raiden in front of Federal Hall two years prior to the Big Shell Incident. A group of middle-aged Japanese women came up and asked Rose which building King Kong had climbed in the movie. She replied that it was "probably the Chrysler Building." Raiden overheard the conversation and told them that she was wrong, and that it was the Empire State Building. The two argued about the matter for so long that the tourists decided to leave. They ended up going to the Skyscraper Museum in Battery Park to see who had the better recall. However, by the time they got there the museum was closed. The two departed from there. A week later, by "coincidence" the two discovered that they worked in the same military base. The pair went on their first date that night to the Empire State Building. After that, they went back to Rose's apartment and watched King Kong several times. Unbeknownst to Raiden, but as per the Patriots orders, the two began dating. Though during their relationship, Raiden would often be distant and not allow Rose to know too much about himself or his past. He would never spend the entire night with her and would never let her into his room. Eventually, Rose forced her way into his room. Inside, she discovered a empty, barren room. Only a bed and a small desk within. Rose's forced entry enraged Raiden and caused him to raise his hand against her. Two years after they first met, Raiden was called in for his mission to the Big Shell. Rosemary was also called in as Raiden's support during the mission, under the orders of the Patriots and allegedly as a replacement systems analyst due to "the one assigned by FOXHOUND being unable to arrive due to being caught in an accident" (in reality, there was no analyst as FOXHOUND disbanded after the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005). This upset Raiden, but he reluctantly accepted her being involved in the mission. Rose supported Raiden on his mission by giving him information, saving his progress, and having general conversations. Late in the mission, Raiden was captured by the enemy. Rose contacted him in order to give him her support. It was then that he told Rose of his true past as a child soldier and she revealed to him that she was a Patriot spy and that she was pregnant, before having her communication line cut. Soon after that, unbeknownst to Raiden, Rose was removed from the operation and held by the Patriots. The Patriots then told Raiden that if he didn't kill Solidus Snake, they will kill Rosemary, their unborn child, and Olga Gurlukovich's child. After Raiden had stopped Arsenal Gear and defeated Solidus, Rose was released by the Patriots. She asked his forgiveness and the pair swore to find their own futures together. In 2014 when Solid Snake was sent into South America to rescue Naomi Hunter, Roy Campbell requested that she use her new talents as a psychological counselor in CSP (Combat Stress Platoon), to provide Snake with advice on dealing with stress on the battlefield. At first it was believed the relationship between Rosemary and Raiden had disintegrated, due to Raiden's mental scars and Rosemary's marriage to Campbell. However, it was revealed that the marriage was a fraud, designed to protect Rosemary and her son, whom she had told Raiden was lost due to a miscarriage in order to protect him. After the incident, Rosemary and Raiden finally reconcile, and begin their relationship anew. Behind the Scenes *Originally Rose was supposed to die at the end of Metal Gear Solid 2, but this idea was scrapped because this would have left fans to wonder whether she even existed at all. *Rose was intended to be a blonde, while Raiden was to be brown haired. *In Metal Gear Solid 4, while communicating with her via Codec, moving and shaking the controller will cause her breasts to bounce. *Jack (Raiden's real name) and Rose are the names of the main characters in the 1997 James Cameron film Titanic. *Rose is the only character in Metal Gear Solid 4 to not receive an introduction title. *A running gag in optional codec conversations in both Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4 is that Rose is a terrible cook. *While Snake is crawling through the microwave filled corridor near the end of Metal Gear Solid 4, Rose, while watching Snake struggle, looks away. Although not knowing him very well, she seems to care deeply about Snake's well-being. de:Rosemary Category:MGS2 Characters category:Agent Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Patriots